The subject invention relates to wind-powered turbines. Wind has been used as a source of power for many years. Windmills historically have been used to grind grain, pump water and provide other forms of mechanical energy. In recent times they have been used to generate electric power. However, windmills typically utilize a blade or air foil which the wind passes over without significantly changing directions.
Water-powered turbines, on the other hand, are often impulse turbines where the direction of the water is significantly changed as it interacts with the turbine blade. A typical example of this is the pelton turbine. However, impulse turbines have not been used to convert wind energy to electric power.